The Celebration (1985)
Plot Overview When the Colbys return from Blake's party in Denver where the pipeline project has been made public, the first tensions start to develop: Jason’s wife Sable tells him she won't put up with Conny’s gift to "outsider" Jeff since her own three children will suffer a loss. Although Jason asks her to stay out of this, she tries to persuade her sister-in-law to give a second thought about what she has done - in vain. In Denver, Jeff finally decides to move to California in order to find Fallon whom he has seen driving away with his cousin Miles the previous evening. Conny is worried for her brother Jason’s state of health. She is still the only one who knows about his sickness. Finally she asks Jeff's mother Francesca, called Frankie, who lives in London, to come back and to support Jeff, but she refuses. Jeff arrives in California and runs into his uncle Jason. From the first moment, he makes perfectly clear that he is not going to be his errand boy. Jason and his lawyer Garrett Boydston want to find out who is behind the rumors in China which made Blake Carrington believe that Colby Enterprises won't be capable to transport Denver Carrington's oil. Jason’s daughter Monica offers to snoop around, but Jason rejects the suggestion of the young lawyer, obviously because she is a woman which makes her very angry. In Bakersfield, California, Conny meets her boy-friend Hutch Corrigan, who doesn't know she's a wealthy lady. Frankie finally decides to leave London and her friend Roger Langdon for Los Angeles after all. Jeff and Monica talk about her twin brother Miles and Fallon, she hardly believes he is right. Jason finds out that his old enemy Zach Powers is behind the trouble in China. He warns Zach to keep off his business. Fallon who is still suffering from amnesia, and Miles are staying in Lake Tahoe, Nevada. She is almost raped by a drunken stranger, but Miles saves her. Jason warns his young daughter Bliss not to get too much involved with the interests of her boy friend Sean McAllister whose organization Clean Earth opposes Jason’s business. Monica complains to her mother about being treated unequally, but Sable tries to make her see that her ideas are rather unlikely to come true one day. Jason and Sable are a little worried about Miles’ disappearance. When the family gathers, Sable shows quite clearly that she doesn't relish the idea of Jeff staying in L.A.. Jeff doesn't care much about that, but he is pretty angry when Jason starts attacking the character of his father Philip again who had never returned from Vietnam. In the middle of their argument, Miles turns up - together with his new bride, Randall Colby. Cast * Charlton Heston ... Jason Colby * John James ... Jeff Colby * Katharine Ross ... Francesca Colby * Emma Samms ... Fallon Carrington * Maxwell Caulfield ... Miles Colby * Stephanie Beacham ... Sable Colby * Tracy Scoggins ... Monica Colby * Joseph Campanella ... Hutch Corrigan * Claire Yarlett ... Bliss Colby * Ricardo Montalban ... Zach Powers * Ken Howard ... Garrett Boydston * Barbara Stanwyck ... Constance Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * David Hedison ... Roger Langdon * Ivan Bonar ... Henderson Palmer * Gary Hudson ... Drunk Man * Barbara Bingham ... Miles' receptionist * Phyllis Hamlin ... Woman Reporter * Alison Evans ... Enid Palmer * Richard Garrison ... Reporter #1 * Sam Hennings ... Reporter #2 Crew Produced by * William Bast .... developer / producer * Paul Huson .... developer / producer * Eileen Pollock .... creator / supervising producer * Robert Pollock .... creator / supervising producer * Esther Shapiro .... creator / executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... creator / executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive producer * Marko Joelson .... associate producer * Christopher Morgan .... producer * Stephen K. Rose .... associate producer Original Music by * Peter T. Myers Cinematography by * Richard L. Rawlings Film Editing by * George W. Brooks Casting By * Marc Schwartz Art Direction by * John E. Chilberg II Set Decoration by * Toby Considine Costume Design by * Nolan Miller Makeup Department * Jeffrey Fetzer .... makeup artist * Tom Hoerber .... makeup artist * Norman Page .... makeup artist * Jan Van Uchelen .... hair stylist Production Management * Robert Della Santina .... assistant supervising production manager * Joseph Dervin Jr. ... executive in charge of post-production * Norman Henry .... executive production manager * Al Kraus .... supervising production manager * Catherine McCabe .... production manager Second Unit Director or Assistant Director * Sam Epstein .... second assistant director * Richard T. Schor .... first assistant director * Wendy Shear .... second second assistant director (uncredited) Art Department * Richard J. Bayard .... construction coordinator * Douglas M. Keenan .... property master * Gordon Kirschbaum .... superintendent studio operations * Olga Lehmann .... set dresser (uncredited) Sound Department' * Bud Maffett .... sound mixer Special Effects by * Gary Zink .... special effects Camera and Electrical Department * Jon Mentzer .... gaffer (uncredited) * Bill Williams .... assistant camera (uncredited) * Marty Dobkousky .... grip (uncredited) * Scott Hamilton .... assistant camera (uncredited) Casting Department * Vicki Huff .... casting associate Costume and Wardrobe Department * Robert Berdell .... wardrobe: men * Jean Rosone .... wardrobe: women Editorial Department * John Woodcock .... supervising film editor Music Department * Bill Conti .... composer: theme music * Rocky Moriana .... music supervisor * Tom Boyd .... oboe soloist (uncredited) Other crew ' * Adell Aldrich .... script supervisor * Rick Edelstein .... executive script consultant * Bret Garwood .... executive coordinator * Patty McManus .... assistant to producer * Phill Norman .... title designer * Elaine Rich .... special consultant * Larry Luttrell .... location manager (uncredited) Info Alert * Castmembers of "The Colbys" who were not previously introduced on "Dynasty" and who make their first appearance in this episode are Katharine Ross (who plays Jeff's estranged mother, Francesca Colby Hamilton), Joseph Campanella (who plays Constance's secret lover, Hutch Corrigan) and Ricardo Montalban (who plays Jason's business rival, Zachary Powers). * That premiere episode immediately followed the ''Dynasty Episode #125: "The Decision" at 10:00 p.m. Ironically, it is the most-watched episode ever of The Colbys. Production details * Shooting dates: from 1985-08-30 to 1985-09-10 * Filming locations: Paramount studios; Warner Hollywood studios; Paley Residence (Bel Air); 32596 Pacific Coast Hwy, Malibu ; W 6th St, Los Angeles. Anecdote Maxwell Caufield about his first scene with Barbara Stanwyck : "The first day I worked on the set with her the whole Colby family was assembled in the living room and I was supposed to make this flamboyant entrance with my new bride who I’d married in Vegas and who turned out to be my half-brother’s wife who had amnesia. They put me in a white suit with a blue teal shirt, which was a beautiful combination. Just before I came on there were flowers all over the set. The Colbys had about a $25,000 a week fresh flower budget and they flew them in from the tropics. I said I’d like a red rose so I’d be in red, white and blue. Wouldn’t you know it, they didn’t have a single red rose on the set but they had every other flower under the sun. They offered me a red carnation. I told them to run out to a florist and get a red rose, but it held up production for about 15 minutes and Barbara Stanwyck never forgave me. Never. Laughs" Quotes * '''Sable Colby: [about Constance] Handing Jeff half the Colby empire on a silver platter, well I am not going to let her get away with it. Deprive my three chicks of their share of her estate. There must be a way to challenge this thing. Jason Colby: Sable, I would like you to keep clear of this. I don't want any of Conny's Colby shares. I don't need them. Neither do my kids. * Garrett Boydston: Oh, eh, I hear Jeff Colby's due in today. What are you going to do with him when he gets here? Jason Colby: Oh, my nephew? There's plenty to do around here, we'll keep him busy. Sharpening pencils, maybe. * Jason Colby: You'd better get your priorities straight, son. Jeff Colby: No, you'd better get this straight: I'm not your son. * Bliss Colby: You know, cousin Jeff, I always had this huge crush on you. Jeff Colby: Why no... I had no idea. Bliss Colby: Well consider yourself warned, cousin or no cousin. * Sable Colby: There is nothing devious about using your femininity. Monica Colby: Well I think any woman who resorts to those kinds of tricks is letting down the team. Sable Colby: Team? This is not a locker room, darling, it's not us against them. When it comes to men, no two women are ever on the same team, believe me. * Jason Colby: What's this getup? You look like you're going to a Madonna concert. Bliss Colby: You are totally awesome, daddy. You actually know who Madonna is. Jason Colby: Oh, I have a fella I pay just to keep me up to date on those names.